


Morning Routine

by zemira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual morning for the commander, captain, and their subordinate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Goes as the follow: Levi x Eren x Erwin, Levi x Eren, Erwin x Levi, Erwin x Levi x Eren 
> 
> -Erwin has both arms in this. (This wouldn’t work otherwise.)  
> -Pointless dialogue in the beginning. Feel free to skip it. (but sleepy Eren is too adorable to resist.)
> 
>  
> 
> If there's any typos- forgive my fried brain.

 “Good morning, Eren.”

The commander rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes to gaze at the still form that had rolled next to him. He chuckled lightly, noting the drool that hung from the corner of the dozing boy’s mouth.

“I wonder how he got over here.”

“Tch,” another voice spoke, “You’ve been sleeping with him for how long, and you’re now starting to wonder about this?”

Erwin’s baby blues shifted to the other on the opposite side of the bed.

“Ah, Levi, you’re already awake?”

The captain only snorted. “How can I not be? This brat is cutting off my air. He’s half on me and half on your side. If he moves any more, your ass will be on the floor.”

Erwin swept at the tousled mane next to him, gently placing it back on the pillow.

“I don’t mind if he’s this close. He gives off a nice warmth.”

Another click. “You’re getting too soft in your old age, Erwin. Especially for a brat.”

A low moan interrupted their discussion. Eren wiggled in his sleep, his face scrunched and eyes fluttering behind closed lids. His hands gripped the sheets beneath them, his body curving into a fetal position before it moved once more.

“Captain,” he murmured sleepily.

Levi scowled, peering over at the elder who seemed to be grinning.

“What?” he rumbled, “What the hell are you grinning, you bastard?”

His gaze then descended at the feeling of something rigid digging into his abdomen.

“The little shit might be asleep, but one part of him sure as hell isn’t.” 

The commander chuckled lightly. “It’s normal for his age,” he answered as though presenting a lecture, “He’s still extremely young.”

“Why the hell would you even say that? I’m reminded of that enough every time I’m fucking him.” Levi rolled his eyes as another whimper surfaced. “Typical mutt.”

Erwin only continued to laugh softly.

With a sigh of exasperation, he hauled the young solider into his lap, maneuvering Eren to sit perched against his chest. Almost in a matter-of-fact way, Levi’s fingers slipped over his torso, tracing the tender flesh with practiced pressure. Through the cloth barrier of his nightshirt, he explored the modest plains of muscle decorating his midsection, then ascended, sharply twisting at one of the tiny mounds that lay in slumber at the top. It stiffened quickly beneath the captain's motions, and aroused a faint whine from the drowsing brunette's lips.

“Ngh.”

As Levi continued to toy with the expanse of the slender frame, Erwin’s hands deftly tugged at the cords keeping the boy’s bottoms tied, unloosing them before shucking the entire garment off. He laughed inaudibly at Levi’s sudden glare for his carelessness and tossed the clothing to some vacant corner of the room.

Beneath his restrictive layers, Eren was gratifyingly honest, cock pink with blood and half-masted, arcing up toward the soft canvas of his stomach. The commander smiled faintly, fingers trailing lazily along Eren’s hipbones before dipping down to the small pucker. Rapt, Erwin pressed inside, digits stroking the inner walls and finding them curiously accommodating.

With that pleasant discovery, he repositioned himself, hands cupping Eren open for further play. Substituting for his fingers then was his tongue, wriggling inside the loosened passage and warming it up. He flicked his lingual muscle strongly against the tender walls, relishing in the slight tremble of the slumbering boy’s thighs as he tasted him open.

“Watch where you lick,” Levi warned suddenly, his hardened gaze on the wide mark his tongue and teeth had produced on the back of Eren’s neck. “He’ll end up blowing his load before I get to fuck him.”

Erwin managed to raise his head enough to grace him with a sheepish grimace.

“Ah, but how can I? There’s the faint taste of you from last night in here as well.”

Levi rolled his eyes, proceeding to engrave yet another insignia into the confines of the delicate skin. Not that the red-tinted mark below wasn’t satisfying enough, but Eren could easily secrete it, alongside the previous night’s love bites with the flap of his jacket. Imprinting one, more so two, above where the fabric didn’t lay seemed more rewarding. The vertex of his tongue circled against the arch, detecting the accelerating heart-rate before swiftly latching onto the already rosy surface.

It was the evacuation of a raspy moan -practically a howl- that impeded his actions. His leverage obstructed, Levi’s tempestuous gaze pinpointed the still quivering Eren before noticing the pearly droplets that had trickled onto his thigh.

“Erwin, you bastard. What the hell did I say?”

Still interlocked in captivity, Eren wiggled slightly. His eyelids were laden with dream-sand, immobilizing any struggle in their unveiling, and yet, the myriad prickles of bliss were far too delightful to resist. Each fiber within him tingled, the shear phenomenon of it radiating to the utmost susceptible of regions. He whined, a sliver of emerald exposing as the remnants of slumber were finally conquered by his developing avidity.

“About time you woke up, you brat.”

A bit in a fog, Eren slowly turned his head to the side.

“C-Captain…? W-what....”

Before the younger could further investigate the words, a broad, warm palm engulfed him and began voraciously stroking. His attempts at speech curtailed, modulating into a helpless chorus of panting as his body was stirred up to the limit. Pleasure licked at him from two fronts, Erwin’s tongue probing him skillfully while his hand rubbed him into a frenzy.

“Haa!” Eren rose enough to spy the blond mass between his thighs. “C-Commander!”

Hips cambering wantonly, Eren squirmed toward the torridity, hell-bent on impaling himself as deeply as possible. Yet the second his goal was obtained, he was dragged back against the broad chest behind him. His tender nape was once more ravished by Levi’s vigilant mouth, callous fingertips grazing the most susceptive of areas.

“Captain! I… haaa!”

Eren released a loud moan as the waves of ecstasy crashed through his entire frame. His body tensed beneath Levi’s touch, and then gradually settled. Consumed by his high, he vaguely remarked being lowered back onto the sheets. The commander rose from his position, licking the back of his hand, offering both the dazed boy and fuming captain an insouciant grin.

Diverting his petulance from the irritating grin, Levi centered on the still winded boy. He frowned bitterly, glancing down at the flaccid cock that now nestled against Eren’s stomach. That bastard. This was what he had wanted to avert all along.

“Oi, Eren.” He watched as said boy jolted at the silence surrounding him being broken apart. “Already gone soft on me? Does this mean you don’t want me to fuck you?”

His face couldn’t have been any redder.

“E-eh? Captain, I-”

He yelped when something moist collided with the shell of his ear, leisurely stroking the rim.

“You don’t want me to tear into you, plunge into the very depths? Have you scream as I-”

“S-Stop!” His eyes slammed closed at the tongue assaulting his ear. “Captain!”

“Or are you already satisfied by Erwin?”

Eren’s head lowered. Was it him or was there a smidgen of jealously laced in there?

Captain? Of all people? Impossible.

 “I couldn’t be,” he mumbled suddenly.

“What was that? Speak up!”

“I said I could never be without you!”

As soon as the exclamation left his lips, Eren faltered. Yet even if he’d wanted to renege on his words, the opportunity wasn’t given to him. Instead his attention snapped to the sensation of digits harshly rubbing the head of his cock, sliding over the raw skin and tormenting him with a new round of pleasure. Slight pain prickled throughout the engorged crown of his erection, sending his senses into chaos.

“Oh? You’re going to have to ask a lot nicer than that.”

Eren whimpered, gnawing on his bottom lip when the agonizing digits crept from the crown to base. Even if this was the same ordeal he underwent each time he was in the captain’s embrace, the routine was inalterable. For it was only a matter of seconds that Levi’s slick hand had returned him to his previous rigid state.

“P-Please….” he practically whispered, “Violate me, Captain.”

His plea seemed to enliven the other, for Levi wasted no time in grabbing the boy by the hips and shoving in. His rapacity caused Eren’s eyes to seal abruptly, and his mouth to gape, permitting a jagged groan to split the air.

“Captain!”

The amorous cry receded when he was snared in a brusque kiss. Eren moaned around the probing tongue, arms encircling Levi’s neck and hands trailing down the width of his back. Nails stabbing into the pale surface, he briefly remarked the slight flinch from Captain before the elder retreated slightly, only to hammer back in a breath later.

“Na….ha…. C-Captain. I don’t think…. I won’t….”

Levi’s brows knit, yanking him from his secure place against his neck to gain direct contact.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he spoke in disbelief, “I’ve barely done shit to you!”

Before Eren could articulate a response, the calidity within him vanished entirely. He glanced up to question as to why, but was soon answered when he was lifted from his lap to be placed on his stomach, his gaze centered on the now engorgement before him.

“Suck me,” Levi demanded, “I’m not going back in just for you to blow a few seconds after.”

Cheeks ablaze, Eren leaned forward. He inhaled deeply, the cap of his small tongue peeking through his lips. Why was he so flustered? He had performed countless of times, and yet, Captain always had a manner of dismantling his poise.

Either way, it didn’t matter.

Casting off his bashfulness, he pressed on. He was rewarded with constricted breath as he captured the tip, and used it as the motivation to go forth. The taste of Levi was alluring, irresistible to be precise, and always seemed to have him yearning for more. A hand dropped onto his head, briefly skimming the brunette tresses before resuming its dormant position. Convinced he was successful in his beginning acts, Eren applied a bit of suction, slowly gliding his lips down to the tumid root.

Encouraged by the twitch of Levi's cock within him, Eren struck up a fervid rhythm, bobbing along the length and dragging his tongue against a broad vein on the underside. Bitter droplets of fluid coated his throat as he worked, moistening it and expanding the pit of lust residing in his very center.

The fullness lodged in his mouth was gratifying, pleasant even, and he licked and swallowed wherever he could reach, falling prisoner to the act. He was so blinded that after a spell, even the aching of his own lower body ceased to distract him. Just when his euphoria was beginning to spike, Levi’s taste vanished, and he was once more hauled closer, perched suggestively over his glistening erection.

Eren’s hands immediately sought a handle on the captain’s muscled shoulders, knowing that he wouldn’t have long to get comfortable. His suspicions were swiftly affirmed, Levi tugging him down and sliding back within his tight seal only seconds later. He squeaked out a cry of surprise; his insides were glaringly raw, Levi’s cock rubbing them mercilessly as he began to hammer up into the narrow space. Even so, there was a curious undercurrent of ecstasy as he was jolted from within, pleasure licking at him amongst the other sensations.

Despite wanting to do nothing but immerse in the gratifying friction and allow himself to be enraptured by Captain’s dynamism, Eren knew his body all too well. The tingling within him from before subsisted, and if Levi continued to drive into that same area, he would explode. Still, he had no intention of disappointing his superior for whom he had more idolization for than he’d ever admit.

His fingers dug into the chiseled expanse of skin gracing the back of Levi’s neck. They slowly descended, his jagged nails creating multiple reddened lines until they found comfort in the middle of his back. Using that as leverage, he began to rock his own hips to sync with the ones beneath.

“Eren."

Levi pushed him back, but only enough to where he was able to flick his tongue against the protruding buds. In response, Eren ground against him, causing a slight hiss of pleasure to escape when the boy’s silky insides constricted around his cock. He slammed up harshly, pressuring Eren’s most sensitive point.

“Captain, I’m sorry,” he panted, “but I can’t anymore!”

Disappointment forgotten, Eren capitulated. He cried out, his legs firmly locked around the slender hips thrusting into him. Warm fluid surged forward, decorating both his stomach and the upper portion of the captain’s midriff. When it was over, he vaguely became aware of the glare emanating from above. 

 “I can see this is going nowhere,” Levi grumbled, “Erwin, quit reading fucking documents, you workaholic and get over here.”

Eren whimpered as the still swollen cock slipped from him. He rolled to the side, watching hazily as the captain moved to the opposite direction, Erwin following shortly behind. Peering over at the two, his cheeks flared when the commander began to graze the other’s chest with lengthy strokes of the tongue and mild nibbles.

 “Enough with the damn foreplay!” Levi barked, “I’m ready to fucking explode here.”

Any other objections were soon replaced by a sharp intake of air. The captain grunted when the long, spit-coated digits brushed delightfully against his moist insides before sliding out. He shifted, rolling over until his stomach was resting against the sheets.

Levi grit his teeth when Erwin’s thickness replaced the vacancy. His palms pressed forward, using the elevation to raise himself slightly until he was on all fours. He rocked his hips to indicate the waiting had been prolonged enough, and was rewarded by a sharp, quick thrust.

Although he had witnessed it countless times, the sounds the captain expelled when in this position made Eren flush the more. He buried himself in the blankets, trying to ignore both the sloshing noises and for the fact he had once again risen to the occasion. His eyes peeked out from his covering in time to see Levi beginning to sync with the powerful thrusts, his gaze half lidded and lips slightly parted.

“Fuck… haa… Erwin, to the right. Go more toward the right!”

He hissed when he was suddenly thrown on his side. The firm grip of the commander on his hips was enough to produce bruises, but the matter was of no concern when Erwin began to direct all thrusts into the sensitive bundle inside him. Levi reached behind him, digging dull fingernails into one of the hands resting on his waist, his body thriving to greet every strike against him.

“Haa… yes. Fuck! Right there. Don’t move away from that spot!”

Erwin bowed his head, his lips brushing against the back of the captain’s nape before his teeth sunk into the pale skin. In response, Levi groaned, knowing the elder was reaching his end, and soon he would be as well. His fingers smeared the fluid bubbling from his slit, and with every last bit of effort, he managed to position himself until he was once again raised on all fours.

“Ngh,” Levi called out hoarsely, “Eren. Come here.”

Eren had long deserted his blanket shield, his gaze fixed on the erotic display to the side of him. At the rasp of his name, his attention shifted to the fogged, gray eyes, the hand weakly reaching out for him. He complied, sliding over until he was as close as the limited space would allow.

“Captain, what is.…”

He released what could be defined as a strangled gasp. The hand that had been begging for his attention latched onto his brunette tresses, gripping firmly and dragging him back down onto the bed. Eren flinched at the abrupt pain, his eyes sealed until his nose nudged against something moist. He inched his eyes open reluctantly, only to have them widen when they encountered Captain’s leaking rod.

“Suck it, and finish me off.”

The acceleration of his heart rate only seemed to deliver another surge of blood below. God, did he ever feel like a huge pervert, but the way Captain’s voice whisked his name, the way he huskily commanded him…. Eren groaned internally, cupping his erection with one hand and using the other to grip onto the edge of the mattress. His jaw descended, lips opening slightly to welcome the salty fluid that continued to drip from above.

“Erwin,” Levi gasped, “Once more. Fucking ram it.”

Cautious to their brisk movement, Eren chose to keep his lips sealed around the tip of the pulsating cock. His eyes were closed, his lips synced in perfect harmony with Levi’s rocking hips. So when the warm liquid slipped unexpectedly from his taste buds, Eren was quick to locate as to why. He titled his head back, listening as the captain expelled another guttural noise when he was slammed down into Erwin’s lap. Levi’s eyes rolled back, his breath parting in mangled, raspy puffs.

Eren frowned at the sudden change and slid forward to resume his task. He didn’t wish to be lectured for not obeying Captain’s demand. But the second he leaned back over the crown, the concluding blow had been delivered. Levi freed another throaty cry, his head lolling on Erwin’s shoulder as he arrived at the pinnacle.

It was at that moment that Eren realized he had made a grave mistake.

* * *

 

“Erwin,” Levi called sometime after, “You go ahead since you have a meeting with the damn pigs. Hurry up and get yourself cleaned up or at least do something about your damn breath. I can’t be within fifty feet of you with how disgusting it is right now. The fact it’s morning only makes it worse.”

The commander raised one of his infamous brows. “Ah? Does that mean you don’t want to kiss me?”

“Just go already. We’re running behind as it is, and we need to be there before the other brats and that shitty-four eyes wake up.”

Once he took his leave, Levi resumed cleansing Eren’s face of his own essence. Or at least what hadn’t dripped from his face and landed on the sheets after he was relocated from in between Captain’s legs.

“I managed to get most of it, but there’s still some in your hair. You’re going to have no choice but to wash it.” He shook his head at the display before him. “Idiot. Why would you do something that stupid?”

Eren glanced down. “Captain asked me to. I wasn’t able to, and I didn’t want you to think that I-”

Levi curtailed his babbling with a weary sigh, flicking the other in his forehead before flopping back down onto the bed. He groaned, slinging an arm over his eyes while his spare rubbed at his now bruised hip.

“God damn it. Between Erwin nearly breaking my hips and the scratch marks from you, I feel like complete shit.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, gaze still lowered.

Now he was more than used to Eren being apologetic over the simplest of matters, but there was definitely something questionable about his current state. Levi rose himself on one elbow, using the other hand to turn the flustered boy around.

“You filthy brat. After I allowed you to come twice, you’re still hard?”

“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, “But Captain was making such lovely noises and his face-”

His incoherent clamor ended when Levi pulled him into an abrupt kiss. It was embarrassing enough to know how he acted when in inferior position; he didn’t need to be reminded of it only moments after it had concluded. He listened to the labored breathing of the young solider, slowly disconnecting their mouths, only to scowl at how his stupid, sudden action had enhanced the problem.

“Tch, come on. I’ll take care of you in the bath, but don’t blame me when you pass out after.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it with two more different shots (need to write bottom Erwin and top Eren), but right now, I don’t know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
